The Manji God Awakened
by TheScottishDalek
Summary: Not about Naruto per se, but this story takes place in a Naruto-esque Japan. But it's a tale of revenge, family, and Kabuki like mannerisms! Step inside the world of Kiyoshi no Manji, the Manji God! ...I suck at Summaries, sorry.


Paste y

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Let me first say that I do not nor will I ever own Naruto. Now that that's out of the way, Hello!**

**This is my first story that I'm brave enough to post online. This story takes place within the Naruto universe but there will NOT be any interactions with any of the characters, only mentions and jutsu use. Only Constructive criticism please! I also apologize in advance, English isn't my first language.**

**Prologue: **_Kyoto Province-Manji Clan Gravesite, Great Forest._

_A multitude of dead birch trees stand in silent reverie above a door nestled in the dark ground. Etched in the door was a manji, a counter-clockwise twisted cross used to symbolize peace and fortune. (Not a Nazi symbol. The Nazis perverted a peaceful symbol into one of hate and Intolerance.) It is most recognized by residents of Kyoto as the symbol of one of the most powerful and influential Samurai clans. Undefeated, unrivaled, and enigmatic, The Manji Clan operated as shinobi, becoming one with the shadows to attack their targets and then disappear with seldom a trace. Seldom a trace save for their calling card, a Manji painted in the blood of their enemies. Since their founding, they amassed numerous enemies from rival samurai and shinobi to even the deity like beast summons. One of the reasons the Manji were so powerful owed to their lineage to the Sage of Six Paths, the man who created the ninja world. They were the few who possessed three Blood line limits that manifested itself in all of their members. The first was the Samsara Eye or Rinnegan characterized by its ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera. _

_One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Techniques, which grants the user multiple abilities known as Paths. The Animal Path can summon several different creatures. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Deva Path allows the manipulation of gravity-based forces to either repel or pull in an enemy._ _Finally the user is granted the Outer Path, also known as the seventh Path. It grants the user control over life and death. The Outer Path also grants a shared field of vision between its user and their summoned creatures and Six Paths of Pain, which gave multiple angles of vision and neutralized any blind spots. At this point, all of their eyes would also sport the Rinnegan._

_The second was the Copy Wheel Eye or as it was more commonly known, the Sharingan Eye. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Blood Line techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques._

_Their third and final Blood Line trait was their almost infinite lifespan. The Manji were in a sense immortal and indestructible. They had the ability to live through horrendous attacks, poison, even dismemberment. If a Manji "died" in battle, he or she would simply wake up the next day more powerful than the day prior. It was this reason that the Manji were known as "the Clan of Immortals", no one could stop them…until the dragons came into play._

_The Manji were ambushed in their home by Imperial Samurai troops with dragon summons and it was then that they discovered the flaw in the Manji's immortality. A Manji needs their body to fully reanimate. During their six day battle, the Manji were individually sealed away, burned to ashes, frozen then smashed apart and devoured until only a sparse handful remained. They escaped to the sea as the Imperials turned their attention to the rest of Japan and the Manji legend disappeared in the waves, silenced._

_Or so the Imperials think. The Samsara will awaken again and the Wheel will spin once more in the ashes of the fallen clan. A god will rise among the dancing flames and Japan will face judgment. This is the story of Kiyoshi no Manji, the last Manji._

**So what do you think? I know the Manji seemed like physical gods but like all gods they fell. Don't worry, Kiyoshi won't be OP from the start, there's no fun if he can wave a hand and all his fights are won. Reviews are welcome and again only constructive criticism. All flamers will be located and exterminated. Ja Ne!**


End file.
